


To Hope's Peak Academy (Various!DR & Various!SDR2 X Reader) ONE SHOTS [REQUESTS OPEN]

by WalkingInWonderland (vocaloid222)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocaloid222/pseuds/WalkingInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what it would be like to attend Hope's Peak Academy? Perhaps meet your favorite character? Look no further! This story will primarily be a compilation of x reader one-shots for the characters of Danganronpa 1 and Super Danganronpa 2. Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Understand (Hajime Hinata X Reader)

To Understand  
Request from Ko on AO3: “Could I request a reader insert for Hajime?” Coming right up Ko! Just for a first chapter, I decided to do a Normal High School AU. I apologize if any of the characters seem to be out of character.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
You gazed blandly at the blackboard as your teacher droned on about physics. Oh, it’s not as though you were bored. Quite the opposite, you see. Your name was (Y/N), and you were invited to attend the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy, a school meant for only the best of the best, as the Ultimate Intellectual. Aside from your intelligence, you weren’t considered to be highly interesting by your peers’ standards, primarily due to your cool, collected, and unobtrusive personality. Well, except for one person. That one person was Hajime Hinata. He stared at you from across the room as you gave all your attention to the lesson. The brunet boy’s hazel eyes scanned across your form, unbeknownst to you.  
“Pssst,” The boy heard from his right. Hajime glanced over to the neighboring desk, where his close friend, Chiaki Nanami, sat. “Hajime, if you keep ogling her like that she’s bound to notice sometime… I think…” He sighed in exasperation.  
“Yeah, I know that Chiaki. I just can’t help myself. All I want is to understand her.” Hajime whispered back, being careful not to catch the teacher’s attention.  
“Why don’t you talk to her after class? You both have Study Hall next, don’t you?” Hajime pondered over the thought, not even bothering to pay attention to the lesson. He had decided it. Today would be the day that he finally talked to the Ultimate Intellectual.  
***  
Peacefully, you sat under the trees in the Hope’s Peak Courtyard, pecking at a snack you brought as you read a book. Not too far away stood Hajime. He knew it was a tad creepy, but he needed the courage to even say one word to you.  
“Alright, Hinata,” He whispered to himself “You’ve got this. It’s just one little question, right?” The young man took a deep breath before striding over to you. “Um, hi (Y/N).” You gazed up at him, a relaxed look in your eyes.  
“Ah, Hajime. What is it that you need?”  
“Um, well… You see…I needed some help with the school work..!” He panicked. It wasn’t a total lie, but still, he was talking to you!  
“I see,” You stated, placing your bookmark between your current pages and setting it down beside you “That’s no issue. Please, sit.” Hajime set himself down on the grass next to you, being tediously careful not to get too close to you. You two sat there studying the class material for a half hour, perhaps more. Hajime really couldn’t tell. Every moment with you seemed like an eternity, and he loved every second of it. “Now, do you at least have a better concept of today’s lesson?” The brunet nodded and sincerely thanked you.  
“Hey, um, I have something else to ask you.” Hajime began, drawing your attention.  
“And what would that be?”  
“Well, you see, I wanted to ask you… if you’d possibly—“  
“Hajime, if this is your way of asking me out, my response is yes,” He looked at you, startled by your response, and questioned you as to if you were truly serious, surprise lacing his voice. “Yes. To be quite honest, I’ve had an interest in you for a while.”  
“Seriously?!” You gave a light giggle before gently pecking him on the cheek, making him flush a bright crimson hue. Being very gentle and careful, Hajime pulled you close and rested his head on your own. No matter how hard he tried, he didn’t think that he could even begin to understand you; and do you know what? Hajime couldn’t be more satisfied.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I hope you all enjoyed my first installment of To Hope’s Peak Academy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome to my first story. Mind you, I've written before, but I've never had the motivation nor inspiration to actually post any of my work. So, let's get down to business. This is a story that will be made up of a variety of x reader one-shots with the characters of DR and SDR2, both male and female. I could even include Human!Monokuma or Human!Monomi if you so wish. Below is a list of the characters that I am currently willing to write for. Also be aware of the fact that I am unfortunately not comfortablw with writing smut.  
DR1:  
Makoto Naegi  
Kyouko Kirigiri  
Byakuya Togami  
Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo  
Mondo Oowada  
Chihiro Fujisaki  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
Aoi Asahina  
Sakura Oogami  
Celestia Ludenberg  
Hifumi Yamada  
Junko Enoshima  
Mukuro Ikusaba  
Leon Kuwata  
Sayaka Maizono  
Yasuhiro Hagakure  
Human!Monokuma  
SDR2:  
Hajime Hinata  
Nagito Komaeda  
Chiaki Nanami  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
Peko Pekoyama  
Ibuki Mioda  
Byakuya Twogami  
Mahiru Koizumi  
Hiyoko Saionji  
Akane Owari  
Nekomaru Nidai  
Kazuichi Souda  
Sonia Nevermind  
Gundam Tanaka  
Teruteru Hanamura  
Mikan Tsumiki  
Human!Monomi

Kindly be aware that I am also willing to write AU's (i.e. Masterminds, Normal High School AU's, etc.) Feel free to request any of the characters listed above! This story can also be found on my Quotev page, WalkingInWonderland, or on my Wattpad Account, @WeepingRose13. Thank you and requests are currently open~!


End file.
